


Отражения

by fandom_MassEffect, MilvaBarring



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Control Ending, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Post-Canon, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: Заходит как-то кроган в выставочный зал...
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Отражения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Impressions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441404) by [StrayPaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayPaper/pseuds/StrayPaper). 



> Бета — [meg_aka_moula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula)

Есть и более удивительные вещи, подумала Лиссус, чем обнаружить под мраморной дверью Музея изящных искусств Фонда Т’Сони древнего крогана, с нетерпением дожидающегося открытия. 

Нет, в том, что настолько удивительные вещи действительно существуют, Лиссус была абсолютно уверена. Но, пока она стояла за шторой у входа на выставку, которая была делом всей ее жизни, ей в голову не пришел ни один вариант. Все это время она наблюдала за массивным старым кроганом, упакованным в сияющую золотом боевую броню. Он стоял во главе очереди и переминался с ноги на ногу с видом ребенка, не получившего обещанную конфету. Ребенка, привыкшего, что все его капризы удовлетворяются моментально.

Он притягивал к себе всеобщие взгляды. Большинство посетителей, как и сама Лиссус, не привыкли видеть кроганов во плоти. После того как кроганы осуществили масштабный проект колонизации за Вуалью, большинство представителей этой расы исчезли из пространства Цитадели. Теперь они обычно появлялись только в страшных сказках, которые традиционно настроенные матроны рассказывали маленьким азари, чтобы добиться от них послушания. Но не на открытии художественной выставки. И Лиссус уж точно ни разу не видела крогана, который был бы так стар. Или покрыт таким количеством шрамов. Рваные рубцы пересекали его головные пластины, глубоко врезаясь в мышцы и кость. Его рот казался трещиной в скале, которая никогда не сомкнется.

Честно говоря, количество посетителей оказалось неожиданно большим. Десятки представителей разных рас выстроились вдоль ограждений, которые Лиссус собственноручно расставила прошлым вечером. Она позволила себе краткое мгновение гордости. В глубине сердца она боялась, что ее выставка останется без внимания.

Интерес к Войне со Жнецами значительно снизился за последние триста лет. Искусство той эпохи давно вышло из моды. Этот проект был исключительно ее детищем. Веками она рылась в архивах, хранилищах и на чердаках. Упрашивала, подкупала, а иногда и, к своему стыду, использовала семейное имя, обладающее определенным политическим авторитетом, ради того, чтобы собрать самую полную коллекцию картин Великого Советника.

— Эй, — крикнул кроган, глядя на вершину лестницы. — Нам что, здесь целый день торчать?

Посетители, стоявшие у него за спиной, испуганно попятились, и Лиссус сделала приглашающий жест, предлагая войти.

— Проходите, пожалуйста, вот сюда, — произнесла она, используя самый что ни на есть профессиональный тон. Эта часть пугала ее сильнее всего. Лиссус ненавидела публичные выступления. Чувствовала себя неловко на общественных мероприятиях. С детства предпочитала компанию старинных картин и скульптур. Но перед открытием выставки она отрепетировала все свои реплики. В галактике не было ни одной живой души, кто знал бы так много о работах Великого Советника, как она. Ее священный долг — сохранить эти картины. Более того — продемонстрировать их публике.

— Как вы можете прочесть в своих брошюрах, экскурсии под управлением гида будут проводиться каждый час для групп из двадцати гостей, — объявила Лиссус, кашлянув. Она так нервничала, что у нее сдавило горло.

— Я и без гида обойдусь, — заявил кроган. — Где тут у вас ВИ-интерфейс?

— На всех объектах, принадлежащих Фонду Т’Сони, строго соблюдаются Раннохские соглашения 2875 года. В этом музее не используются технологии искусственного или виртуального интеллекта.

Он фыркнул, обдав ее зловонным дыханием.

— Уверяю вас, — Лиссус нашла в себе силы продолжить, — мы стремимся предоставить самую точную и полную информацию о каждом экспонате.

— Я за вашу «точную информацию» и саларианского яйца не дам, — проворчал кроган. Но, к счастью, пошел за ней вместе с группой.

Лиссус подвела посетителей к стене, увешанной картинами.

— Как многие из вас уже знают, Великий Советник написал свои первые картины во время Войны со Жнецами. — Она указала на стену. — Он был самоучкой и учился тайком. При жизни ни одна его работа не была продана и не выставлялась. Некоторые были подарены. Чтобы собрать его картины для этой выставки, нам пришлось обращаться к владельцам частных коллекций из всех уголков галактики.

Лиссус попыталась сдержать дрожь в руках, когда кроган начал проталкиваться к картинам. Что он вообще здесь делает? А если попытается что-то сломать? Устроить скандал? В этом музее не было полноценной охраны вот уже несколько десятилетий. Что можно сделать, чтобы его остановить?

— На этой стене представлены ранние работы, — стойко продолжила она. — Советник начал с акварели и развивал свои навыки, рисуя портреты представителей всех основных рас. По общему мнению, на этих рисунках изображены знакомые Советника, но многие их имена со временем были забыты.

Посетители подошли ближе к стене, активировали глазные камеры и начали тихо переговариваться. Кроган пренебрежительно фыркнул, но ничего не сказал.

— Обратите внимание на тонкую игру голубых и зеленых оттенков на портрете дрелла. У Советника было исключительное чувство цвета.

Несмотря на изначальное волнение, Лиссус чувствовала себя все увереннее с каждым новым обращенным к ней вопросом.

Да, это кварианка. Да, в то время все кварианцы носили костюмы. Нет, не все геты были дружелюбными. Да, этот был. Нет, никто не знает, почему Великий Советник изобразил на нем фрагмент красной брони.

Кроган медленно подошел к портрету саларианца. В первое пугающее мгновение Лиссус подумала, что он хочет к нему прикоснуться. Она живо представила, как защитный барьер отбрасывает крогана, как тот издает яростный рев... Представила, как открытие выставки превращается в хаос из-за одного-единственного нарушителя.

Но он остался неподвижным, погруженным в свои мысли. Лиссус заметила, что его взгляд светится уважением, почти нежностью. Если это слово вообще подходит для обозначения эмоции, отразившейся на столь грубом лице. И Лиссус решила проанализировать свои страхи. Она заглянула к себе в душу, и увиденное ей не понравилось. Что это, если не банальный расизм? И разве одно из главных достижений Великого Советника не заключалось в том, что он посвящал свои работы представителям разных рас?

Глубоко вздохнув, Лиссус заставила себя расслабиться впервые после открытия дверей музея. Пока кроган вел себя ничем не хуже, чем любой из посетителей, и именно так следовало к нему относиться. Она продолжила экскурсию с куда большим спокойствием. Переходила от картины к картине, а затем завела группу в самый большой зал.

— Это то, ради чего многие из вас сюда пришли. Зал Шепард.

Она обвела рукой ряд прекрасных написанных маслом картин, и посетители за ее спиной заахали от восхищения.

— Шепард, спасительница Цитадели, героиня Войны со Жнецами. Безусловно, главная вдохновительница Советника. Конечно, за все эти века ей были посвящены миллионы произведений искусства. Но эти картины уникальны тем, что были созданы при ее жизни, и художник хорошо ее знал.

Кроган начал медленно с благоговейным видом обходить зал, тщательно рассматривая каждый портрет. У одного он остановился и улыбнулся так ярко, что блеск улыбки почти затмил его сияющую броню.

— У вас хороший вкус, — заметила Лиссус, встав рядом с ним. — Большинство критиков считают этот портрет лучшей его работой. Последнее чистое изображение Шепард. Перед упадком, — тихо добавила она.

— Упадком, — с сомнением повторил кроган.

— Да. — Лиссус повернулась, чтобы обратиться к группе. — Пока мы будем двигаться вдоль последнего коридора, вы заметите, что настроение картин меняется. Этот последний этап в творчестве Советника мы называем «упадком». Вы увидите, что на каждой из картин изображена Шепард, но чем дальше мы пройдем по коридору, тем более смутными будут становиться ее черты, и тем яснее будет проступать сквозь них образ Жнеца. В совокупности эти работы показывают нам, как отразились на Шепард ужасы войны.

Лиссус указала на последнюю картину — изображение черно-синего Жнеца на фоне неба.

— Эта картина считается последней из его работ. Лицо Шепард на ней совершенно неразличимо. Взятый под контроль Жнец нависает над зрителем, заполняя собой все пространство полотна. Есть множество теорий о том, что отсутствие Шепард на этой картине означает окончательное погружение Советника в депрессию и безумие перед его исчезновением с общественно-политической сцены.

— А правда, что он был турианцем? — спросила вышедшая вперед маленькая азари с красными метками. — Все знают, что турианцы не умеют рисовать.

Ее мать ахнула, схватила дочку за плечо и снова втащила в толпу, а затем обвела лица посетителей смущенным взглядом. 

— Простите нас. Я понятия не имею, где она этого набралась. Дома мы такого не говорим.

— Ничего страшного, — улыбнулась Лиссус. — Все хорошо. — Она присела на корточки перед девочкой. — Ты знаешь, как еще называют Великого Советника?

— Величайшим турианским художником, — послушно ответила та, развернув брошюру в ленте омнитула.

— Отлично. Величайшим турианским художником своего времени. — Лиссус встала и обратилась к толпе. — Некоторые пытаются оспорить это утверждение, шутя о том, что он был единственным турианским художником своего времени. Но для всех, кто изучает турианское искусство, очевидно: его уникальность делает все его достижения еще более значимыми. И более глубокими. Он начал рисовать во время самого ужасного испытания, которое пережила галактика за последние пятьдесят тысяч лет. Он с рождения принадлежал к культуре, где изобразительное искусство практически не было развито и никто не стремился его развивать. 

Лиссус знала, что ее несет. Мама часто упрекала ее за излишний романтизм. Но сейчас она просто не могла остановиться.

— То, что турианец в те темные времена научился рисовать свет, надежду и любовь так ярко, что его работы помнят на протяжении многих веков... Разве одно это не делает его талант еще более достойным восхищения? — Лиссус улыбнулась посетителям. — Вы ведь согласны со мной?

Раздались вежливые аплодисменты. Постепенно толпа начала рассеиваться, но кроган остался стоять перед последней картиной, и на его лице застыла гримаса отвращения.

— Сэр, прошу прощения, но мне нужно освободить зал, чтобы я могла начать следующую экскурсию.

— Сколько?

— Что, простите?

— Сколько надо заплатить, чтобы я мог остаться?

— Боюсь, я не понимаю, что вы имеете в виду.

— Экскурсия мне обошлась в сто пятьдесят монет. Сколько их у вас? Восемь экскурсий в день? Вот. — Кроган ввел команду на омнитуле. — Два куска. И я торчу здесь, сколько захочу.

Кроган-любитель искусств. Воистину памятный день.

— Но это же гораздо больше, чем...

— Сколько захочу, — повторил кроган.

— Конечно, сэр, — согласилась Лиссус.

— И не надо этой фигни с «сэрами». Я просто Грюнт.

— Грюнт, — повторила она. И неожиданно перед ее глазами возникло лицо. Лицо, которое она видела сотни раз. А может, и тысячи. Которое сейчас смотрело на нее с одной из картин. Более молодое. Более мягкое. Не покрытое шрамами. Серые головные пластины все еще разделены, а не слились вместе в одну толстую, как броня, кость.

— Урднот Грюнт, — сказала Лиссус и почувствовала, как пол уходит у нее из-под ног.

— Клановые имена давно никто не использует. Со времен Войны кроганов за объединение.

— Войны, в которой вы победили, — эхом откликнулась Лиссус. Ей не хватало воздуха. — Вы возвели Урднота Рекса на престол, сделав его императором всей расы кроганов. Сам Великий Советник написал ваш портрет.

— Вы и с Лиарой так же разговариваете? Она же этого терпеть не может.

— Я отношусь к матриарху Т’Сони как к своему работодателю.

— А вы с ней не родня случайно?

Лиссус почувствовала на себе его тяжелый взгляд с оттенком насмешки и высоко вскинула голову.

— Я не общалась с матриархом Т’Сони более двухсот лет. Я предпочитаю всего добиваться самостоятельно. Спасибо за ваш интерес.

— Хе-хе. Значит, одна из ее выводка.

Это ее разозлило.

— Вот это уж точно не ваше дело!

— Зато вам дело есть до каждого из нас, — парировал кроган и обвел висящие на стенах картины своей огромной лапищей.

— Да, это правда. — Гордость Лиссус не устояла под натиском ее любопытства. — Вы ведь в самом деле знали Великого Советника?

— Конечно, знал. Только звали его по другому. В то время он еще не был никаким советником. Просто Гаррусом. Гаррусом Вакарианом.

— Я хотела бы задать столько вопросов!

— Вряд ли я на все смогу ответить. Война со Жнецами закончилась очень давно. Я просто зашел засвидетельствовать свое уважение.

— Но вы должны мне рассказать! Пожалуйста! — Забывшись, Лиссус схватила его за руку. — Что вы думаете об этом? О выставке? У нас получилось? — Она не могла сдержать волнение. Это был шанс услышать мнение того, кто жил в те годы. Того, кто знал все.

Кроган повернул свою гигантскую голову, окинув взглядом коридор. Задумался. Фыркнул.

— Кое-чего не хватает. Взять того же Мордина Солуса. Он вылечил проклятый генофаг. Мы до сих пор поем песни о нем. А у вас даже имени нет на табличке. Поверить не могу, что ваша мать допустила такое.

— Она... она не хочет говорить о тех временах. Уклоняется от ответов. Постоянно твердит, что копание в прошлом приносит больше разочарования, чем покоя. Что сейчас мы в безопасности, защищены благодаря жертве, которую принесла Шепард, и этого достаточно. В конце концов я заявила ей, что подготовлю эту выставку хоть с ее помощью, хоть без нее. Это был наш последний разговор.

Кроган посмотрел на нее прищурившись, как будто измеряя взглядом, и осторожно уточнил:

— И вы продолжили.

— Шепард рискнула всем, чтобы спасти галактику. Все вы поступили так же. Ваш подвиг достоин того, чтобы о нем не забыли. И наша обязанность — сохранить память о нем, — торжественно произнесла Лиссус.

Когда он наконец заговорил, его голос прозвучал словно далекий раскат грома.

— Хорошо. Я помогу. Немного. — Кроган направился в первый зал, и Лиссус поспешила за ним. — Наверное, нарушу ваше расписание, — бросил он ей через плечо.

— Экскурсии подождут. Вторая такая возможность может больше не предоставиться. Мы изучили все, что осталось от военных архивов Флотилии, Иерархии и Альянса, но многое так и не смогли прояснить. Я буду очень благодарна.

Он указал на ряд портретов в зале «Нормандии» и начал называть пропущенные имена.

— Доктор Мордин Солус. Тейн Криос. Келли Чамберс. Джейкоб Тейлор. — Затем задумчиво взглянул на кварианку. — Здесь нужно заменить на «вас Нормандия». Ей было бы приятно.

— А здесь? — Лиссус указала на лысую татуированную женщину, споры о личности которой велись уже больше столетия.

— Все правильно.

— Просто... Джек?

— Просто Джек. Хе.

— Мы немедленно все исправим.

— Раз уж собираетесь что-то менять, начните с картин. И не мелите этой ерунды о сумасшествии Вакариана.

— Что? — выдохнула Лиссус и отступила на шаг.

— Вычеркните эту хрень. Ну то есть да, он был чокнутым. Хе. Мы все такими были, кто пошел за ней. Но это другое. И нужно еще перевесить картины.

— Я не понимаю, о чем вы.

Кроган решительной походкой направился в большой зал и ткнул пальцем в портрет Шепард, который рассматривал с восхищением некоторое время назад.

— Вот. Эта картина. Она должна быть последней.

— Вы были с ним, когда он ее писал?

— Нет. Я к тому времени давно уже свалил за Вуаль на разведку.

Лиссус задумалась.

— Но тогда откуда вы можете знать? — Она вскинула руки, не давая ему продолжить. — Я не хочу вас обидеть. Я знаю, что вы были членом экипажа. Но, уверяю вас, искусствоведы изучали творчество Советника на протяжении многих веков. Все эти картины расставлены в порядке, который основан на этапах его развития как художника. Период «Нормандии». Период Шепард. Период упадка. Если вы хоть что-то понимаете в искусстве...

— Я знаю, что у Шепард были зеленые глаза.

Лиссус перевела взгляд с картины на крогана и обратно. 

— И что?

— На этой картине они у нее синие, — заявил он с таким видом, словно рассчитывал, будто она сразу все поймет.

— Ну да, — согласилась с ним Лиссус. — Многие исследователи считают, что изменение цвета глаз на этой картине символизирует его надежду на...

— В картинах Вакариана столько же символизма, как в говне варрена.

— Что?

— Слушайте, — продолжил он, нетерпеливо фыркнув. — Вакариан не сошел с ума. Тот Жнец, взятый под контроль. Который в самом конце висит. Его нужно повесить в начало вашего «упадочного» коридора. И остальных перевесьте в обратном порядке. — Он снова ткнул пальцем в синеглазую Шепард. — А эту картину повесьте последней.

— Но ведь тогда же весь смысл потеряется.

— Не потеряется. Вакариан. Был. Турианцем. — Кроган прожег Лиссус взглядом, как если бы она была очень тупым ребенком.

Он продолжил:

— Вакариан не рисовал, как Шепард превращается в Жнеца. Он рисовал, как она возвращается.

Это была самая невероятная вещь, которую только приходилось слышать Лиссус.

— Но... это же невозможно! Он сошел с ума. Он исчез.

— Понятия не имею, куда он поперся. У меня тогда было полно своих проблем. Но я знаю турианцев. И я знаю Вакариана. И что бы ни несли ваши искусствоведы, он не видел мир таким, каким хотел его видеть. Он видел мир таким, какой он есть. И рисовал то, что видел.

— И? — вырвалось у Лиссус. Но она уже все поняла. Дело всей ее жизни... Какой же она была дурой! Отчаянно старалась сложить мозаику, не видя главного — и очевидного — последнего кусочка.

Кроган снова уставился на портрет, а затем повернулся к ней и одарил ее широченной зубастой ухмылкой.

— И на этой картине Шепард жива. Она улыбается. И у нее синие глаза.


End file.
